customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Colorful World! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:E1F0:4E6B:FE70:CFCA-20190210223530
Ready, Set, Play! is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 28, 2004. This home video features two Season 9 episodes that were split in half. Both of which are "Coming on Strong" and "Let's Play Games!". There is also a bonus episode, Play It Safe!. Synopsis From their heads to their toes, Barney keeps his friends moving as he shares the importance of activity and exercise for healthy growth. Whether walking, crawling, running or skipping, Barney's friends are getting shape. And playing games adds to the fun of feeling fit! Fell hungry after exercising? Then munch on some crispy, crunchy foods from Barney's healthy snack bar. Let the fun and games begin! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Growing Big and Tall #Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? #Rig a Jig, Jig #Everybody Needs a Nap #Have a Snack! #The Exercise Song #Games #Clean Up #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team #What a Baseball Day! #You Might Like Something New #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Love You Trivia *This is the first Barney video to feature[[Barney's Colorful World! (battybarney2014's version)| Barney's Colorful World '']] preview.'Let's Go to the Farm'A-Counting We Will Go''' is a Barney Clip Show that was released on September 14, 2010. Plot While having a fun filled day with counting, Barney and the kids decide to have a counting party inside the caboose. They get started on decorating inside the caboose and sending out invitations. While they wait for all of their friends to get there, Barney tells the viewers about the time when Baby Bop learned to count. Soon after he tells the story, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff join them. They jump right in to play some number games. Then they are also joined with some friends. And while having fun, the kids learn an important lesson - you can't go wrong when you have friends to count on! Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz ) *Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Grace (Madison McPherson) *Party Children (Skye Blakely, Gavin Cotter, Nick Fuhrmann, Emma Robinson) *Mom (Shauna McLean) Additional Costume Performers *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) *Riff (Adam Brown) Additional Cast *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Daniel (Casey Rodriquez) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Jackie (Kate Aberger) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Great Day for Counting #It's Party Time #Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Way to Count (Scene Taken from: "The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure") #Books are Fun! (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #There are Seven Days (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Numbers, Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Ducks and Fish") #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Ten Little Fingers (New content / Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Ants Go Marching #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Pistachio") #It's Party Time (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first home video to use the Late 2010 version of the "Barney Theme Song". *After not being used for 8 years, the song, "A Great Day for Counting" returns in the new content of this video, since "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *With a production code of 1324, this video was the final project in served as executive producer. *The production for this video took place in May 19, 2009. *This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. Goof: *The actress who plays Beth (Season 7-8), Katherine Pully, is misspelled in the credits. Instead of Pully, her last name is spelled Pulley in the credits. Full Video iz :This video is not to be confused with the episode "Let's Make Music!". Let's Make Music is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 5, 2006. Plot It's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named "Melanie" dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ help her realize her dreams with the help of a new dino friend, "Riff", who is Baby Bop and BJ's cousin. Riff knows how to find music everywhere! He then shows the friends all about music and sounds as they sing songs, ride amazing rides and play games! They also discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagined. So, let's go to the fair, join in the fun and let's make music together! Filming Location: Frisco Commons Park (Frisco, Texas) & Bob Woodruff Park (Piano, Texas) Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown, Voice: Michaela Dietz) (debut) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) (debut) *Mary (Charlet Dupar) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Todd Haberkorn) (debut) *Mom/The Red Queen (Shannon McGrann) *Dad/Mr. Hatter (Ron Gonzales) *Tucker (Marco Rodriguez) *Heidi the Dog *Hot Air Ballonist (Kevin Kalbac) *The Juggler (Jimmy Perini) *Madison Pettis *Photographer (Paul Taylor) *Acrobats - Cody Lippert, Brian Neeper, Sheridan Stills, Nica Taylor *Dancers - Brian Hunt, Emily Lockhart, Mary Michael Patterson, Erica Rhodes, Ahmad Simmons, Christie Sullivan Song List #Trying on Dreams #I Just Can't Wait #I Hear Music Everywhere #Imagine a Place #Here We Go! We Are Adventuring! #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Remix) #Trying Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Mr. Knickerbocker #How Does This Thing Work? #The Elephant Song #You Can Make Music with Anything #Why Can't I? #Laugh with Me! #Trying on Dreams (Reprise) #Adventuring at the Fair (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first video that was never released on VHS because Barney VHSs become obsolete worldwide. **The first video to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. **The first Barney & Friends' Fourth Era Home Video. **Another video to be filmed on location. **The first appearances of Melanie, Riff and Mr. Knickerbocker. **The only appearances of Melanie's Mom, Melanie's Dad, and Heidi the Dog. *This video was originally called Trying on Dreams. *If you listen carefully during the song, "You Can Make Music with Anything", you can hear Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ singing way off screen. *Josh Martin performs as Barney's costume performer for the DVD's main menu / DVD Bonus Features on the DVD release of this. *The version of "I Love You" from this video would be later used in "The Sleepless Sleepover" where that version has the violin music cut off. *This video aired on PBS. *In the United Kingdom and Australia, the title was called Let's Go to the Fair. Full Video e:14px;">'Can You Sing That Song?' is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 13, 2005. Plot Live from your imagination, it's time to sing lots of your favorite songs with "Barney's Musical Game Show"! Barney, Baby Bop and BJ can't wait to play in this day of interactive musical challenges. There are songs to sing, clues to colves and surprises from some fairy-tale friends. With Barney, the name of the game is fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) (debut) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) (debut) *Brian (Chance Jonas-O'Toole) (debut) *Matt (Breuer Bass) (debut) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) (debut) *Little Miss Muffet (Arianna Movassagh) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) *The Announcer (Molly Wilson) Song List #If You're Happy and You Know It #Taking Turns #If All the Raindrops #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Let's Make Music!") #Mr. Knickerbocker #I Can Be Anything (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney / "Imagine That!") #A Rock N Roll Star #I'm a Builder (Scene Taken from: "I'm a Builder" / Just Imagine) #Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? (Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play! / "Coming on Strong") #Little Miss Muffet #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #Hickory Dickory Dock #By Myself (Scene Taken from: "All About Me" / Everyone is Special) #Baby Bop's Blankey #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney / "Let Your Creativity Fly!") #Old King Cole #Move Your Body (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Movin' Along") #The Dino Dance #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of the home video Trivia *This video marked: **The first appearances of Bridget, Tracy, Brian, Matt and Kelly. *The U.K. / Australian title for this video is titled “Sing That Song!”. Full Video an style="font-style:italic;">The Land of Make-Believe''' is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 30, 2005. Plot There were two kids that were reading a fairy tale storybook about a princess living in the land of Make-Believe. The last pages of the story book contained empty pages. Then suddenly, she comes to life, due to a mysterious machine. She was puzzled and didn't know what to do. Then Barney and the two friends decided to help her find her way home. They took a city bus to get to the public library. Once they landed in the land of Make-Believe, the two children gazed in wonder. The princess points out where is her castle. They follow in her lead. They met a mermaid who had three dolphins. The princess and the two kids played with the dolphin. They had a great time. Once they were done, they were supposed to go to a house under a tree stump. Luckily, Baby Bop pointed out where it was. The house under the tree stump turns out to be a wizard living. The wizard gave BJ a cracker to their next clue. Barney and his friends run into a parrot who asked them for an item. BJ gave the parrot a cracker. The parrot then told them their next clue. They were asked to go up the mountain and there they will run into a giant. As they went up the mountain, Barney and his friends pretended to be little ants. Once they finished climbing the mountain, they saw a giant blocking the way. Baby Bop then came up and told the giant that he shouldn't be blocking the way. The giant replied that he wanted, too. The Baby Bop gave him a lesson of why he shouldn't. The giant understood and cried. Baby Bop let him borrowed the blankie and the giant wiped off his tears. The giant moved away and Barney and his friends went through. They were one step closer to the castle. But then, they have to get past the security. The security guard told Barney and his friends a sad story. The princess then stepped up and said that she was the princess. The security didn't believe her and checked her. The security then asked her the two magic words. The princess got confused then asked Barney what they were. He sang her a song about Please and Thank You. The security let them pass through. Barney and his friends walked through the gate and saw an amazing town of the princess's home. The security brought Barney and his friends to the king and started to smile. The king got in anger and asked why were they crying if the princess was missing. Then the princess showed up and said, "Here I am!" The king and queen got in happiness and the whole town had a celebration. Barney and his friends went back home and said farewell to everybody. The princess told them they would keep and eye on them with the machine. The two kids looked through the book and saw the pages filled. The fairy tale story then came to a happy ending. Barney then turned back into a doll and the two kids went to return the book to the public library. Filming Location: Universal Orlando Resort Stories: The Land of Make-Believe Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Alex (Dylan Crowley) *Megan (Carina Conti) *Mr. Barnes (Carey Stinson) *Lily the Librarian (Jennifer Skidmore) *Mrs. Wilson (Tonya Thompson) *Princess Zuleeka (Alexandrea Hairston) *Serena the Mermaid (Montana Tucker) *Maynard the Magician (Sky McDougall) *Horrible Harry the Giant (Nicholas J. Leinbach) *The King (Desi Romero) *The Queen (Nicola Lambo) Song List #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #The Library #That's What an Island Is #If I Lived Under the Sea #Jungle Adventure #The Not-So-Magical Magician #Colors Make Me Happy #Everybody Needs a Nap #The Ants Go Marching #Please and Thank You #It's Time to Celebrate #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Music Soundtrack Main Article: The Land of Make-Believe (album) Video Game Main Article: The Land of Make-Believe (Game) An official video game was released in 2005 by V-Tech for the console V-Smile. Trivia *This video marked: **Another video to be filmed on location. **The only appearances of Alex, Megan played by Carina Conti and Princess Zuleeka. *This video was supposed to be originally released in March 2005, but it was delayed until August 2005. *The soundtrack was released on August 23, 2005 before this video was released on August 30, 2005. *The Jurassic Park sign makes a cameo appearance, it's funny, because BJ says "It seems like I've seen this place before.". *A running gag throughout this video occurs when Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are mistaken for dragons, only to state that they are dinosaurs. *This video aired on PBS. Full Video yle="font-size:14px;"> is a [http://barney.wi'''Season 8'Everyone is Special''' is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 5, 2005. This home video features two Season 9 episodes that were split into halves. Both of which are "All About Me" and "My Baby Brother". Synopsis Join Barney and his friends on a dino-mite day in the park as they celebrate all the things that make them special! From special talents and skills to their very own hair color, the kids find the fun in being unique. The adventure continues when one friend announces a tiny addition to his family – a new baby, and the group learns all about being a super brother or sister! Young or old, short or tall, big or small – Barney knows that from head to toe, everyone is special! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *David (Emilio Mazur) Songs #Barney Theme Song #When You Have a Ball #By Myself #Have a Snack! #Mac and Cheese #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Everyone is Special #Growing #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Are You Sleeping? #Shapes #I'm a Happy Helper #Me and My Family #I Love You Full Video an style="font-size:14px;"> of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from September 2008. Cast ﻿Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers / Jennifer Kendall) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris / Jeff Ayers) Children *David (Emilio Mazur) *Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) (debut) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Jackie (Kate Aberger) (debut) *Taylor﻿ (Kacie Lynch) (debut) *Chloe (Athena Hawkins) (debut) *Destiny (Kennedy Donatto) (debut) *Grace (Madison McPherson) (debut) *Joshua (Jeremy Becerra) (debut) *Layla (Layla Rostami) (debut) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) Guest Appearances *Steven Walters (played Balloon Vendor in "Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure") *Burt Kehoe (played the Man in the Moon in "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure" and Man in the Park in "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure") *Christina Vela (played Mrs. Martinez in "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure") *Carrie Bourn (played Sharon/Dog Owner in "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure" and "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure") *Halim Jabbour (played Hot Dog Vendor in "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure") *Mikayla Abdalla (played Jill in "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") *Jacqueline Bergner (played Jill's Mother﻿ in "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") Episodes #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure #The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Superhero Adventure #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure #'The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure' #'The Little Indian: A Native American Adventure' Trivia *This season marked: **The first season to have only 12 episodes. **The first season to be closed captioned by Captionmax. **The first appearances of Holly, Taylor﻿, Grace and Joshua. **The only appearances of Daniel, Jackie, Destiny, Chloe and Layla. **The last appearances of David, Marcos, Melanie and Ryan. **The first season to use the Barney Says segment, since season eight. *This season returns to the original full-length 30 minute format that was originally used on the show. *During the 2nd verse of I Love You, flashbacks are shown from that episode. *Other than the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You", the song, "Let's Go" appears in every episode in this season. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video, along with Seasons 7-11 and 13.an style="font-size:14px;"> of Barney & Friends originally aired on "PBS" from September 2003 to May 2004. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) Children *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) (debut) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Angela (Demi Lovato) Adult *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Guest Appearances *Alicia Caesar (played Whitney's Grandma in Grandparents are Grand!) *Kelly F. Bender (played Whitney's Grandpa in Grandparents are Grand!) *Joan Jenkins (played Miss Jo in Here Kitty, Kitty!) *Steve Jones (played Mr. Brantley in It's Hot! It's Cold!) *Pia Manalo (played Min in Happy Dancin' Feet!) *Claire Burdette (played Colleen in A Perfectly Purple Day) *Barbara Lowin (played Mother Goose in The Land of Mother Goose) *Georgia Foy (played Officer Phillips in Who's Your Neighbor?) *Craig Boarini (played Mel the Mailman in Who's Your Neighbor?) *Austin Ball (played Jeff in That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll) *Lana Whittington (played Jill in That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll) Episodes #A Fountain of Fun #On Again, Off Again #Sharing Is Caring! #Grandparents are Grand! (2003) #Here Kitty, Kitty! #Once Upon a Fairy Tale #It's Hot! It's Cold! #A Perfectly Purple Day #Day and Night #Play Piano with Me! #A Picture of Friendship #All Booked Up #Happy Dancin' Feet! #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #'Let's Make Art Pictures' #'Let's Put on a Circus!' #'Forest Animal Sounds' #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Land of Mother Goose #A-Counting We Will Go! #A Little Big Day #A World of Friends #Who's Your Neighbor? #Squares, Squares Everywhere! #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Let's Go for a Ride! #That Makes Me Mad! #It's Your Birthday, Barney! #It's Showtime! #At Home in the Park Trivia *This season marked: **The first appearance of Jackson. **The final appearances of Mr. Boyd, Beth, Mario, Sarah, Angela, Gianna, Scott, Tony, and Bingo the Dog. ***Although leaving the cast after this season, ****Mr. Boyd would later re-appear in the new content of The Best of Barney. ****Katherine Pulley (Beth) would later play Polly in "Mother Goose". ****Mario would later reappear in "Sharing". ****Sarah would later reappear in "The Whole Truth". **The last season until Season 12, to include the Barney Says segment. Although, this is the last season that uses clips of a kid or different kids saying "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". **The final season to use the funding credits recorded by Mera Baker (Keesha, from the second generation). *When this season reaired, it featured the Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children segment instead of Barney Says. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video, along with every episode from Seasons 9-13.kia.com/wiki/Barney_Home_Video Barney Home Video] that was released on March 1, 2005. Plot Rachel and Jackson are setting up a produce stand with lots of fruits and vegetables. BJ, being hungry, accidentally ate all of their produce. Rachel and Jackson wish they could get more fresh produce, and Baby Bop wants to see some real life farm animals. So, Barney decides to take them to his good friend, Farmer Dooley's Farm. At the farm, they see all sorts of animals, sing lots of songs, and prepare for the big barn dance happening later on. Filming Location: Samuell Farm in Mesquite, TX and A.W. Perry Homestead Museum in Carrollton, TX Stories: The Sharing Hen Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Farmer Dooley (Dave Tanner) *Mrs. Dooley (Wendy Welch) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #Bumpin' Up and Down #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Chorus Verse) #Down on Grandpa's Farm #What an Adventure #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Had a Little Rooster #Clean Up #The Sharing Hen #The Duckies Do #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #Barber, Barber, Shave a Pig #Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #So Many Pumpkins #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #Old Brass Wagon #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Let's Go to the Farm (Soundtrack) Stage Show Main Article: Barney's Farmyard Sing-Along Barney's Farmyard Sing-Along was a stage show tour to promote this home video Trivia *This is another video to be filmed on location. *This video marks the third and last appearance of Farmer Dooley, after he first appeared in Barney's Halloween Party and "Down on Grandpa's Farm". *The song, Old Brass Wagon returns in this video, after not being used for 12 years, since "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". *The song, "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" is featured as a bonus music video on the DVD release of this. *This video aired on "PBS". *The 2009 re-release has the Pingu episode, "Pingu Plays Fishtennis". Full Video Full Video